De Bebés y Superheroes
by Elizabeth1706
Summary: — ¿Recuerdas la noche en que lo hicimos? —Le pregunte moviendo mi pie por el suelo. Edward asintió, agitando su cabeza de arriba abajo. —Estoy embarazada.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son propiedad intelectual de Stephenie Meyer.

Dedicado a todas esas personas que me hicieron la semana dando su punto de opinión respecto a la idea y animarme a subirla.

Gracias Yayi Diaz, Al, Monse, Camila, Suki y Amy por estar allí y apoyarme.

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo<strong>

— ¿Recuerdas la noche en que lo hicimos? —Le pregunte moviendo mi pie por el suelo. La tierra húmeda, por las lluvias de febrero, mancho mi zapatilla de tela. Pare de mover el pie y en automático mis manos comenzaron a retorcerse una contra la otra. Mierda. Debía dejar de moverme.

Edward asintió, agitando su cabeza de arriba abajo. El mechón cobrizo de su cabello se instalo en la comisura del armazón negro de sus anteojos.

Por el filo de mis ojos observe la sonrisa de lado que se formó, la cual desapareció tan pronto como me percate de ella.

Era la misma sonrisa de aquella vez. Aquella noche en la que tras una loca propuesta nos trajera al inmenso problema que seguía sin poder expresar.

El miedo tenso mis entrañas al recordar porque estábamos sentados en el patio trasero de la casa Cullen, sobre la banca de madera podrida con gama de colores del café al gris, pasando por el verde, hasta manchas blancuzcas, las cuales seguro habían sido el color original de pintura. Con la uña levante una de esas manchas de pintura blanca.

Edward permaneció a mi lado en silencio. Balanceando sus larguchos miembros inferiores y esperando pacientemente mi gran comunicado.

Hacía un par de horas le había dejado una nota en su comic de linterna verde, préstamo que había tomado y no devuelto semanas antes. Era una nota sencilla y directa. Como siempre solíamos hacer. _"Tu casa después de la escuela. B"_

En ese momento había tomado un papel cualquiera de la libreta de rayas de matemáticas.

Edward aún la sostenía entre sus dedos.

Había pensado las miles de formas en las que podría decirle lo que tenía que decirle, pero no podía. Una gran roca en mi "pescuezo1" impedía movimiento alguno para la formación de sonidos entendibles.

Dejó de mover sus piernas, cambiando de postura.

Sus hombros se acomodaron, encogidos, entre su largucho cuerpo. Los antebrazos apoyados en sus piernas y la cabeza le colgaba entre el hueco que formaban. Su espeso cabello revoloteo con la brisa. Se encontraba húmedo por las diminutas gotitas de lluvia.

Recordé su textura. El grosor y largo de éste.

La sensación entre mis dedos se revivió, mandando oleadas de placer en el fondo de mi vientre. Ondulaciones vibratorias que llegaron a mi más sensible cúmulo de terminaciones nerviosas.

Un gemido escapo por mis labios.

Edward levanto la cabeza de golpe y me miró extrañado. El brillo de sus ojos verdes relampagueo, intensificando las señales. El reconocimiento zigzagueo por esos hermosos luceros y su sonrisa de lado se hizo presente.

Él lo recordaba.

Por un momento nos quedamos en esa posición, mirándonos fijamente a los ojos.

Podía ver claramente la proyección de los acontecimientos de aquel día.

Sus manos temblorosas recorrer mi cuerpo. Acariciándome. Sus labios, húmedos sobre los míos. Besándome.

La lluvia se intensifico y las gotas heladas me devolvieron a la realidad. A la cruda realidad.

Esa noche, dos meses antes, habíamos decidido acostarnos.

Edward parpadeo al caer agua en su lente y yo sonreí.

La risa fluyo, era una mezcla de nerviosismo con gracia. Él sonrió y tomando mis manos entre las suyas me levanto. Su mano envolvía completamente la mía, era como una muñeca de trapo que él jalaba corriendo por el jardín.

Seguí carcajeándome al sentir mi ropa pegarse en mi piel.

El agua lodosa salpicaba a los lados. De pronto Edward se detuvo a medio camino y comenzó a dar vueltas.

Giramos sobre nuestro eje, con la lluvia cayendo a nuestro alrededor.

Los dientes puntiagudos de mi mejor amigo se asomaban entre sus rosados labios. Las gotas de lluvia bloqueaban sus preciosos ojos y el condensado de esta, por la diferencia de temperatura, empañaban los lentes.

Reí.

Reí como si nada sucediera, cómo si el miedo por lo que fuera a suceder en un momento no existiera.

Sólo reí.

Pero no duró mi felicidad instantánea.

No me era posible desaparecer el nudo en el pecho. Saber que al decirle lo que _tenía _ que decir podría destrozar mi amistad con mi mejor amigo.

Aunque seguro que esa ya se había destrozado dos meses atrás al tirármelo.

Desee recorrer el tiempo y cerrar mi puñetera boca, o tragar un puño de palomitas y no decir esas palabras.

_"__¿Te quieres acostar conmigo?"_

Me odiaba por eso.

Las lágrimas amargas se mezclaron con la lluvia y por fortuna Edward no se percato de nada.

Trate de seguir sonriendo.

Menguo un poco el agua y la diversión se esfumo acompañándola.

Chorreando entramos a su casa.

Su madre, Esme, nos dedico una sonrisa y pasó un par de toallas esponjosas y con olor a rosas.

Quitándonos los zapatos lodosos nos encaminaos a la habitación de Edward. En el ático.

Eran innumerables veces las que pasará la noche con él. Pero desde aquel día no había vuelto entrar. Los recuerdos eran demasiado vividos como para soportar estar a su lado y no repetirlo.

_Había sido tan bueno. _

Edward dejo caer su camisa al suelo y siguió con los pantalones, el ojo azul del Dalek me miró fijamente, replegado por las arrugas que se formaron al Edward encaminarse descalzo a su armario. Sonreí.

— ¿Aún tienes los "calzones" del doctor?— Le pregunte carcajeándome. La palabra "Exterminar" se encerraba en un globo al lado del Dalek, en letras rojas y signos de admiración.

Edward se giro mirando sus nalgas adornadas con los calzones del Doctor Who2. Parecía de esos cachorros que corren tras su cola.

La risa burbujeo en mi interior.

_¿Por qué era tan adorable?_

Sus mejillas se colorearon de rojo.

Saco su lengua y se bajo estos de un jalón.

Me atragante con las carcajadas y comencé a toser.

Hijo de… sus nalgas me saludaron orgullosas.

Con la cara como tomate se cubrió con la toalla y encerró en el baño. No sin antes tomar una muda de ropa seca y limpia.

Yo seguía sacando las tripas por la sobre producción de saliva que había tragado desprevenida.

Ya secos y yo con el intestino en su lugar, escuchábamos música por la radio.

Él estaba acostado a un lado mío con el brazo sobre su estomago. Yo retorcía mis dedos.

¿Cómo le decía?

_—__Edward, sabes que cuando llega la primavera los pajaritos vuelan y cantan. Y resulta que están trasroscados. Y… después ellos, ya sabes… Cómo las abejitas. Nacen más pajaritos… _

Mierda, no, no podía decirle eso.

_Uno. Porque obviamente no era primavera. Dos. Ni éramos pajaritos, ni abejitas y mucho más importante; tres, no estábamos trasroscados__3_.

Negué frenéticamente y Edward giro la cabeza hacía mi, ofreciéndome su mirada interrogativa. Con todo y el ceño fruncido. Cómo diciendo: _Y ahora que tiene. _

Y cómo no, si primero lo citaba quedándome callada todo el rato allá fuera. Luego esto, negar frenéticamente a tus pensamientos en su cama.

Estaba jodida, completamente jodida.

Pero es que era tan complicado decirlo. Sin embargo, si no comenzaba ahora, no comenzaría nunca y que mejor que al mal paso, más rápido… _O, ¿cómo era?_

—Edward…

Susurre, insegura. Él giro su rostro a mi dirección. Prestando toda su atención.

El cambio de música del casete hizo un sonido como de "cruck" "trucku"… _De nuevo divagando. ¡Céntrate, Bella!_

Aclaré mi garganta y trague seco. Así no bajaría el rocon4.

Mis manos se humedecieron y si no hubiese estado acostada podría bien haberme caído ya de culo.

— ¿Recuerdas el día en el que nos acostamos?— Volví a preguntar. Edward me miro fijamente.

Tome esa mirada significativa como un sí y continúe.

—Pues… veras. –Tartamudee— Yo. Tú. Nosotros.

_¡Cumulo de desechos humanos!_

Mi voz se trababa al igual que mi tonto cerebro.

Respire profundamente, tratando de acallar el tronar en mis oídos.

Tome aire hasta sentir que me ardían los pulmones y lo expulse de golpe.

—_Estoyembarazada._

* * *

><p><em>Notas: <em>

_1 Pescuezo. Dícese del cuello del _Gallus gallus domesticus _o mejor conocido como Pollo. Bella hace referencia a su cuello. _

_2 Doctor Who. Serie británica de BBC que cuenta las hazañas de un alienígena que viaja a través del tiempo y el espacio en su máquina del tiempo llamada TARDIS. Los Daleks son los enemigos del doctor. Y su apariencia es como de un salero con batidor de huevos y destapa caños por manos. Y un solo ojo que sobresale de su cabeza con lente de color azul. Los calzones (trusa, ropa interior) de Edward tienen un dalek dibujado en el trasero. A su lado dice: ¡Exterminate! Que es lo que siempre dicen cuando van a matar a alguien ;) _

_Y como dice Edward: ¡Búscalo en google! O... remítete al perfil/grupo. (Sí, hay un grupo)_

_3 Trasroscado. Palabra que dice el señor Búho en la película de Bambi. Haciendo referencia al enamoramiento. Trasroscado=enamorado. _

_4 Rocon. Una muy—súper—grande roca. (Hace con sus brazos un muy—enorme círculo sobre su cabeza)_


	2. 1

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son propiedad intelectual de Stephenie Meyer.

Dedicado a todas esas personas que me hicieron la semana dando su punto de opinión respecto a la idea y animarme a subirla.

Gracias Yayi Diaz, Al, Monse, Camila, Suki y Amy por estar allí y apoyarme.

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong>

_2 meses después…_

—Probando, probando. 1, 2, 3… 1, 2, 3… ¿Probandooo?— Se escuchaba la chillona voz de la secretaria por el altavoz. Sus toques con la mano en el micrófono hicieron eco en mi cabeza. La señora Cope se acerco a una bocina de cajón negro y la interferencia ensordeció a medio auditorio.

Protegí mis tímpanos con las manos e hice una mueca. La señora Cope se disculpo torpemente y pego un brinco lejos de la bocina que casi cae con otra tras suyo. La vergüenza se reflejo en su regordete rostro al subirle los colores.

El escenario se iluminaba con luces que se encontraban en todos lados. Algunos alumnos se movían apresurados a la espalda de la secretaria y transportaban mesas, sillas y un gran podio de madera gruesa.

Se suponía que nos encontrábamos allí por los anuncios de regreso a clases, a un nuevo ciclo escolar, y la bienvenida del director a toda la comunidad estudiantil.

Resople.

Como si tuviera algo nuevo que decirnos. Cada regreso a un nuevo ciclo escolar decía lo mismo, no había cambio alguno en su discurso.

Los de último año nos encontrábamos en las últimas filas del enorme auditorio protegidos por la oscuridad. En mayor medida para dormitar mientras nos arrullaba el señor director con su melodiosa voz, y en un 35 porciento, para hacer múltiples travesuras sin que se percaten de tu identidad. Se abucheaba, arrojaban cosas de dudosa procedencia, la mayoría líquidos gelatinosos, a los de las primeras filas. Era un riesgo sentarse en las primeras filas.

Yo había llegado temprano para encontrar el lugar ideal para mí. La banca al final derecho. Era oscuro, se encontraba escondido tras un muro y abundantes cortinas, por lo que pocos se percataban de ti.

Muchos peleaban el lugar para hacer "cosas en la oscuridad", la mayoría eran las múltiples parejas, pero yo había llegado y estaba, si bien no cómoda, feliz por el anonimato.

El lugar a lado mío aún se encontraba vacío.

Había quedado con Edward de llegar antes de comenzar, pero al parecer algo le había distraído. Me encogí de hombros como si de verdad alguien estuviera presente y supiera lo que pensaba. Temía por mi cordura.

Pero tal vez eran las hormonas.

Volví a encoger mis hombros.

Decían que las hormonas se revolucionaban con los embarazos, yo todavía no sentía que me pasará y ya llevaba casi cuatro meses con un bebe dentro mío.

Mire mi ausente barriga. A diario recibía mi dosis de sermones por no alimentarme sanamente, creo que prefería los chochitos1 de acido fólico para embarazadas. Rodee los ojos al recordarlo.

"—Isabella— me llamaba mi madre desde el día que le contará mi nuevo estado—, debes alimentarte para que el bebe crezca sano y no tenga problemas."

Para esos entonces me tendía un platón de 30 centímetros de largo a rebosar de comida grasienta. Papas fritas, puré de papas, una hoja de lechuga, tres rebanas de jitomate, un fragmento de carne y alitas adobadas.

No era que no me apeteciera comerme todo el plato, no, incluso el plato se veía apetecible, con todas esas figuras de hamburguesas sonrientes... Ah, la saliva inundaba mi boca. Pero no, era qué tan pronto terminaba la ultima migaja todo regresaba.

Sentí nauseas de recordarlo.

—¿Te encuentras bien?— Escuche la dulce voz de mi amigo.

No, en realidad no. Tener estas malditas agruras y nauseas todo el día no era encontrarse bien. Tampoco era que antes de que este renacuajo habitara en mi interior me encontrará siempre bien…

Me encogí de hombros y asentí, tapando mi boca con la mano.

Edward me observo en silencio, sentándose a un lado mío y recargándose desgarbadamente en la acolchonada silla, era como estar analizando los bichos de bilogía a través del microscopio. Sentí repelus2. Vamos, ahora sentía lo que esas cosas, la próxima vez no miraría fijamente a los pobres bichos.

Trate de ignorarlo y mirar al frente.

La secretaría seguía vagando por el podio. Colocando botellas de agua en la mesa, cubierta con una chillona tela de color amarillo; arreglando las sillas, sonriendo a los presentes con el rostro sofocado.

Pobre mujer.

¿Quién se inclinaría de esa forma con tal escote? Y frente a calenturientos adolescentes.

—¿Bella?— Cuchicheo Edward.

Lo miré de reojo y espere a que dijera algo.

Se mantuvo callado esperando mi total atención.

Demonios.

Suficiente tenía con los malestares como para soportar la charla de mi amigo.

Me gire completamente, encarándolo. ¡Valor, mujer! ¡Valor!

Edward me observo, de verdad me observo. Tratando de descifrar algo en mí.

Daba miedo.

Pronto sentí el calor en mis orejas. Era como si prendieran una fogata en mi cabeza. Temía por mi cabello. ¿Sería eso lo que tanto le llamará la atención?

Enarque una ceja, esperando algo.

—Bella, ¿te sientes bien?— No se le podía dar esquinazo a este chico. Era demasiado necio.

—Sí, Edward.— Conteste cansinamente.— Solo son nauseas.

Le reste importancia. Llevaba mes y medio sufriéndolas, así que tal vez me acostumbraría. Volví a mi atención a cualquier cosa menos a Edward.

—Dime la verdad, Bella. – Pidió bajito. Sentí su confusión y desesperación.

Suspire y me gire de nuevo. Tome su rostro entre mis manos.

Su piel era tersa y pálida. Su barba brillaba por su ausencia, cosa por la que le molestaban, en su mayoría su hermano mayor, Jasper. Era hermoso.

A pesar de que sus ojos estuvieran tras un par de vidrios sucios enmarcados con un metal negro y grueso, y como dije, a falta de vello facial no tuviera ese halo de chico buenote3, como decían todas las chicas en los vestidores, y que pareciera niña, yo lo veía hermoso. Yo adoraba esas gafas en él.

Su cabello caía ante sus ojos, cubriéndolos, y sus hombros siempre se encontraban encogidos, cómo si llevase el mundo encima. Cosa que tal vez ahora sintiera, con esto del bebe.

No era para tanto, tampoco.

Era solo un bebe.

¿Qué difícil seria tener un bebe?

De nuevo divague.

Enfoque mi vista en Edward.

¿Qué le iba decir?

¡Oh, sí! "Todo está bien" Y carita feliz con una enorme sonrisa marca Mc Donalds. Y guiño. ¡Yeh!

—De verdad, Edward. Todo está bien. – Sonrisa adorme4 mejillas y guiño.

Edward me miro y asintió.

Sabía que no le había convencido. Tenía que practicar esa sonrisa, me dije.

—Chicos, tomen asiento por favor. Chicos. A sus asientos. – Ordeno la secretaria por el micrófono.

Todos se sentaron.

El director hizo su aparición con una sonrisa, caminaba lento mientras saludaba tal princesa dirigiéndose al podio.

Aclaro su garganta y comenzó su ya tan bien conocido discurso, nuevo solo para los de nuevo ingreso.

Me desparrame en la silla y trate de tomar mi siesta.

No era broma lo de las siestas.

Últimamente no podía dormir. Mi madre decía:

"—Es el embarazo. Y eso, querida no hace sino complicarse con el tiempo." No podía comprender (aún) que aumentasen los malestares, pero si ella lo decía…

Sentí a Edward suspirar y respirar pausado.

El calor de su mano se irradio a la mía, podía sentirla a centímetros. Era una maldita fogata.

Baje la vista y allí estaba. Sus largos dedos apoyados en el reposa brazos de rojo descolorido. Eran unos preciosos dedos. Las uñas cortas al ras del dedo, con la media luna encima de la cutícula, mientras la piel blanca resaltaba el color rosado, y un lunar en el dedo meñique derecho descansaba en la unión de sus dedos. Recordaba que esa era una marca característica en su familia. Lo que me llevo a pensar en el bebe, si él tendría esa marca en ese justo lugar. Desvié mis pensamientos y los concentre en la envidia, sí; envidia. Ese chico tenía mejores dedos que yo. Mi manía de morder mis uñas los dejaban en un asco de manos. Pena me daba señalar cosas.

De pronto esos hermosos dedos comenzaron a repiquetear en la silla. Se había dado cuenta de mi escrutinio, me dije sin levantar la mirada. No podía.

Cerré los ojos y me deje llevar con la canción de cuna del director. Era solo cuestión de practicar mi tiro en tangente y alejarme, si no… correríamos un gran peligro.

—¿Bella? Hey, Bella. Despierta, ya termino. – escuche decir a lo lejos.

Me sentía zarandear, luego un golpecito en la mejilla.

¿Qué demonios?

Abrí los ojos.

La brillante luz me cegó por un segundo. ¿Dónde estaba?

Gire mi cabeza de un lado a otro, asientos vacios, grandes cortinas, ridículos señores en un escenario pavoneándose ante padres atentos y temerosos. Alumnos agazapados en las primeras filas… El auditorio.

—Bella, vamos.— Escuche a Edward decirme por atrás. Voltee y allí estaba, de pie sosteniendo su mochila y mi bolsa.

Asentí, parándome.

El piso comenzó a girar vertiginosamente ante mis ojos y recordé el endemoniado juego de las tasitas, también que la solución era cerrar los ojos y aferrarte a lo primero que encontrases.

Respire profundo al sentir subir por mi esófago el ardor en una mezcla con comida.

Inhala, exhala…

Edward me tomo por los hombros y espero pacientemente a mi lado. Sus dedos frotaban mi espalda formando grandes círculos.

Su respiración hacía revolotear mi cabello y acariciar mi piel. Algo dentro del estomago revoloteo… Malditas nauseas.

Daba gracias al cielo que todo estuviese prácticamente desértico ya en el auditorio y que el muro nos escondiese para los que aún se encontraban allí.

Sería una desgracia que todos se enterasen de mi estado.

Nadie lo sabía, en primera, porque no se me notaba (era delgada y las abundantes nauseas acompañadas de vómitos eran una buena forma de bajar peso aceleradamente), en segunda porque era un cero a la izquierda en la realeza estudiantil.

Esperaba todo se pudiese mantener así al cabo de los meses.

Pero sabía que eso no sucedería, tarde o temprano, más temprano que tarde, se me notaria mi estado.

El piso renovó su estabilidad y pude avanzar sin sentir necesidad de despedirme de él, con beso y todo.

Avanzamos en dirección a nuestras clases, Edward compartía un par de estas conmigo, esta hora era una de ellas: Biología.

Llegamos al laboratorio y esperamos la llegada del profesor. Este día era solo de escoger compañero de laboratorio, por lo que ya teníamos la lista en mano, Edward y yo, para entregar.

Pasaron veinte minutos y el profesor nos permitió salir.

Seguimos nuestro rumbo en dirección a la cafetería y allí esperamos que se abriese para poder pedir comida.

Estábamos en total silencio.

Nunca habíamos permanecido en silencio hasta aquel día, el día que le propusiera se metiera entre las sabanas conmigo. Aunque, técnicamente no habíamos estado bajo las sabanas, estabas estaban por algún lado.

El retorcijón en mi vientre me advirtió que los recuerdos reavivaban una parte en mi ser, algo que no podía controlar, como mi gran bocota2, claro.

El movimiento de pie de Edward me recordó el día que le contase de nuestro estado.

Después de haber confesado a Edward, él había permanecido mudo ante mío, con la mirada fija sobre mi cabeza, puesta en linterna verde. Espere varios minutos esperando algo, un grito, un regaño, una recriminación… algo, pero no. Él no dijo nada.

Luego tomo mi mano, bajo las escaleras, caminamos hacia el ruido de cacerolas en plena hora de trabajado y nos planto frente la encimera que divida la cocina y el recibidor. Tras ella se encontraba su madre, picando verduras, con un delantal pulcramente blanco. Su mirada se había alzado y nos había mirado sonriente.

"—¿Qué tal chicos, se les ofrece algo?—." Nos pregunto, bajando la mirada una fracción de segundo para tomar otra zanahoria entre sus dedos y comenzar a picar.

Yo negué con la cabeza. Edward tomo una gran bocanada de aire, volteé a observarlo y él lo mantenía en sus pulmones, sus ojos se movían nerviosos de un lado a otro y el sudor en su frente corría por sus sienes.

Era la primera reacción después de la confesión, bueno, al primera después de la caminada.

De pronto soltó el aire diciendo:

"—Bella va tener un bebe" Su madre dejo de picar, solo basto ese segundo en soltar el cuchillo, cuando volvió al ataque. "—Y él bebe es mío."

El aire se quedo atascado en mi boca. ¡Estaba loco!

No era así como planeaba que le dijéramos a nadie, así no debería ser.

El odio y resentimiento renacieron en mi pecho.

Tenía todo planeado, antes de que Edward dijera eso.

Su madre apoyo los brazos en la encimera y reparo profundo. Tampoco dijo nada, era una reacción demasiado parecida a la de su hijo.

Después fue como si se abriese una soda después de haber agitado por mucho tiempo. La confesión era la soda y yo era la que había agitado por mucho tiempo, el abrir un poco tanteando el asunto era la confesión a Edward y al ver que no había explotado ante mí, me había confiado y ¡PUM!, había abierto completamente. Había sido Hiroshima en Forks.

Temblé en mi interior al recordarlo.

Todo había sido horrible.

Las represalias y recriminaciones habían dado comienzo al llegar su padre, luego se repetirían con los míos, que no se habían contenido ni porque teníamos "visitas". Ya que los padres de Edward, su hermano y él, me habían acompañado a casa.

Era como una maldita pedida de mano, pero no era el caso. Ni de cerca.

Todos mantenían las caras pálidas y con una mezcla de emociones, la predominante era la decepción y desesperación.

No hacían sino repetir: "Tan solo tiene 17 años" (Mi madre)

"¿Cómo han sido tan estúpidos? (Jasper, hermano mayor de Edward)

"¿Es que acaso no podían ser solo amigos?" (El padre de Edward)

"Maldito muchacho, lo matare" (Mi padre)

"Pobre criatura" (La madre de Edward)

Entre muchas más.

Edward y yo habíamos permanecido callados escuchando. Estábamos frente a frente y estaba segura de que Edward estaba dándose sus propios regaños.

"—¡Ya basta!" Había gritado.

Todos repentinamente guardaron silencio y me miraron sorprendidos. Incluso Edward.

"—Esto fue culpa mía.— Les conté, porque así había sido.— Yo convencí a Edward de hacer lo que hicimos y no pensé en las consecuencias. Así que por favor, tranquilícense. Este es problema mío, de nadie más—." Les advertí. Mirándolos a todos, de uno en uno y dejando a Edward al final. Todos se quedaron sin palabras.

"—Edward, tú no tienes la culpa.— Le dije, sabiendo que él se estaba culpando de todo.— Incluso. No tienes porque pasar por esto, fue idea mía, yo pago las consecuencias. No tienes de que preocuparte. – Le asegure. Asumiendo todo el peso yo. Ya tenía planes y esos me convenían solo a mí, a nadie más.

Siguieron callados y convencida de que todo había quedado claro dije:

"—Ok. Quedando todo claro me voy a la cama, es tarde y todos estamos cansados. Buena noche"

Me levante y camine a mi habitación.

Al cerrar la puerta con seguro y abrir la ventana me percate de que aún mantenía el aire contenido, era como al nacer respirar de nuevo. Aunque no recordaba el día de mi nacimiento, pensé que así sucedía con todos esos documentales que había mirado.

Y de repente, lo poco de soda volvió a explotar, pero ahora en mí.

No soy consciente como sucedió, pero me invadió sentimientos desconocidos que no hicieron sino abrir la puerta. Los sollozos se convirtieron en gimoteos y luego en lamentos. Lloraba sin parar. No podía parar.

El dolor en la garganta era insoportable, era un nudo que me hacia hipear. Yo no quería llorar, lo juro, era doloroso. Pero era en contra de mi voluntad.

Sentí que habían pasado siglos desde que comenzara y que moriría deshidratada. Hasta que un movimiento borroso a un lado mío me sostuvo entre sus brazos.

El olor de Edward me invadió. Enterré mi rostro en su pecho. Seguí llorando por horas y él se mantuvo a mi lado.

No dijo nada.

Ni una sola palabra de consuelo.

Solo me sostuvo.

Me conocía perfectamente.

Su corazón retumbaba en mi oído y sus sollozos llegaron lejanos.

Comprendí que esto era tan duro para él como para mí. Recordé en ese momento lo que había dicho y que al alejarlo de esa forma lo había lastimado a él y todos.

Me dolía haber perdido a mi amigo por una estupidez. Pero no me arrepentía. Y eso me enfurecía. Deseaba golpearme, pero no podía. Todo era una maldita confusión dentro de mí.

Aún lo era. Yo lo adjudicaba al embarazo, y tal como decía mi madre, no hacía sino empeorar.

* * *

><p>[1] Chochitos: Bolitas de dulces que por lo general vienen en un tipo popote que tienen diversos sabores, uva, naranja o fresa… En México se le conoce o llama "pecositas". Bella refiere las tabletas de ácido fólico como dulces. Y más apetecibles a los constantes regaños.<p>

[2] Repelus: Miedo. Cuando sientes que se te enchina la piel o levantan los vellos de la nuca.

[3]Buenote: Alguien bien dotado físicamente. Para comérselo a mordiscones ;)

Según yo había un "4", mas lo he perdido.

* * *

><p>NA: Gracias por todo el apoyo. Nunca imagine que les fuese agradar un poquito. Me comentan desean saber si Edward es mudo… No, no lo es. Simplemente se guarda sus opiniones y Bella es la total extrovertida en esa relación un tanto "singular". Y en relación a ello… Presiento, tengo esa ligera sensación en el fondo de mi ser, de qué desean POV Edward, ¿me equivoco? Pues necesito consultarlo con la almohada. Este fic es desde el punto de vista de Bella y todo lo que a ella le sucede, pero Edward, *suspiro*…

Así que… tal vez si conozco su opinión lo veamos junt s.

Les subo el capítulo antes porque me decían lo hiciera, y como ya lo tenía… Pues va. Ahorita pienso dedicarle un rato el fin de semana al capítulo 2. Así que crucen los dedos porque todo fluya y pueda terminarlo, después me será imposible.

Les confió tengo mucho temor ante la respuesta que se le ha dado, me da "repelus" esto. De verdad. Lo amo, en cambio me da miedo llegar a decepcionarles. Pero como salga esto, así deberá ser (¿).


End file.
